AGAINST THE JUDGEMENT
AGAINST THE JUDGEMENT is the sixty-ninth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary With the death of the Soul King at the hands of the Quincy King Yhwach, the world starts to crumble. Shinigami Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku enlists Sōsuke Aizen to help in the war against the Quincy, but is relying on a traitor a wise move? And as Ichigo Kurosaki heads toward Yhwach, he runs into an unexpected figure! Bleach All Stars Chapters 623. Against The Judgement Aizen fails to bring down the palace, but some of the remaining Sternritter show up to help the Shinigami. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Renji Abarai #Shūhei Hisagi #Rukia Kuchiki #Shunsui Kyōraku #Sōsuke Aizen #Ikkaku Madarame #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Giselle Gewelle #Liltotto Lamperd #Bazz-B #Nanao Ise #Kisuke Urahara 624. THE FANG The Shinigami and Sternritter prepare to travel to the palace as Ichigo and his friends receive help from an unexpected ally. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Sōsuke Aizen #Shunsui Kyōraku #Bazz-B #Nanao Ise #Renji Abarai #Shinji Hirako #Kisuke Urahara #Rukia Kuchiki #Liltotto Lamperd #Giselle Gewelle #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yoruichi Shihōin #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Ganju Shiba #Kon #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez 625. LIVING JAGUAR Ichigo meets several old allies as Yhwach fully absorbs the Soul King. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Riruka Dokugamine #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Yoruichi Shihōin #Retsu Unohana (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara #Lille Barro #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Gerard Valkyrie #Uryū Ishida #Jugram Haschwalth #Yhwach 626. THE HOLY NEWBORN Ichigo's group begins moving toward the palace as Yhwach decides to create a new country for the Quincy. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Yoruichi Shihōin #Soul King (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Ganju Shiba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Riruka Dokugamine #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Jugram Haschwalth #Lille Barro #Pernida Parnkgjas #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Gerard Valkyrie #Uryū Ishida #Yhwach 627. The Creation Ichigo and his group arrive in the Soul King Palace to discover that Yhwach has reshaped it. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Yoruichi Shihōin #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Ganju Shiba #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Riruka Dokugamine #Suì-Fēng #Shinji Hirako #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Kisuke Urahara #Bazz-B #Liltotto Lamperd #Sōsuke Aizen #Shunsui Kyōraku #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Isane Kotetsu #Momo Hinamori #Byakuya Kuchiki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez 628. New World Orders The Gotei 13 forces arrive in the Royal Realm as Yhwach proclaims his intention to make his new palace the cornerstone of the world. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Shinji Hirako #Rukia Kuchiki #Love Aikawa #Kisuke Urahara #Shunsui Kyōraku #Suì-Fēng #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin #Yūshirō Shihōin #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Ganju Shiba #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Kiyone Kotetsu #Momo Hinamori #Hiyori Sarugaki #Shūhei Hisagi #Jugram Haschwalth #Yhwach 629. Gate of the Sun Ichigo's group encounters Askin as the rebel Sternritter reach Silbern. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Gerard Valkyrie #Lille Barro #Yhwach #Jugram Haschwalth #Uryū Ishida #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Pernida Parnkgjas #Kisuke Urahara #Shunsui Kyōraku #Shūhei Hisagi #Nanao Ise #Shinji Hirako #Hachigen Ushōda #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Byakuya Kuchiki #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Suì-Fēng #Isane Kotetsu #Yūshirō Shihōin #Love Aikawa #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Kenpachi Zaraki #Ikkaku Madarame #Hanatarō Yamada #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Ganju Shiba #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Yoruichi Shihōin #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Bazz-B #Liltotto Lamperd #Giselle Gewelle 630. The Twinned Twilight Bazz-B confronts Haschwalth. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Jugram Haschwalth #Lille Barro (flashback) #Bazz-B #Liltotto Lamperd (flashback) #Robert Accutrone (flashback) 631. friend Bazz-B and Haschwalth recall their past as friends. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Bazz-B #Jugram Haschwalth #Yhwach (flashback) #Zeidritz (flashback) 632. friend 2 Bazz-B and Haschwalth meet Yhwach for the first time. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Bazz-B (flashback) #Jugram Haschwalth (flashback) #Hubert (flashback) #Argola (flashback) #Yhwach (flashback) Author's Notes References Site Navigation 69